1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston apparatus for a reciprocating engine, and more particularly, to a connecting structure between a piston and a connecting rod.
2. Description of Related Art
Reciprocating engines have a structure connecting a piston to a crankshaft through a connecting rod to transmit pressure generated from the combustion chamber to the crankshaft.
The larger end portion of the connecting rod is rotatably connected to the crankpin of the crankshaft and the smaller end portion is connected to the piston through the piston pin, such that the pressure applied to the piston from the combustion chamber is transmitted to the crankshaft and the crankshaft rotates.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a piston structure of the related art, in which with a piston 500 and a connecting rod 502 connected by a piston pin 504, snap rings 506 are mounted on piston 500 to fix both end portions of piston 504.
In the structure where piston pin 504 is inserted to connect piston 500 with connecting rod 502 and then both end portions are fixed by snap rings 506, as described above, it takes long time to sequentially mount snap rings 506 at both sides and the weight of piston 500 increases due to margin thicknesses that are necessarily provided outside snap rings 506 to support snap ring 506 to piston 500 in order to fasten snap rings 506, as described above. Further, it is required to increase the length of piston pin 504 to ensure sufficient contact area between the piston pin 504 and piston 500, which is a limitative factor.
Further, as described above, since snap ring groove 508 is formed on piston 500 to mount snap rings 506 and then piston pin 504 is inserted, piston pin 504 frequently scratches the portion between piston pin 504 and piston 500 while passing through snap ring grooves 508, when being inserted into piston 500, which interfere with normal operation of piston 500 and decreases durability.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.